In the Blink of an Eye
by Lady Sam Mallory
Summary: Blair must deal with emotional upheaval as one second changes his life. Original Publish Date: 12/11/02


**Disclaimers:** Not mine, no money.

 **Special thanks:** My rockin' beta, Zoe. Thanks for everything. Wolfpup for giving my work a home.

 **Warnings:** Angst

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Lady Sam Mallory

* * *

"Sorry, Beverly," Blair apologized as they pulled into the 7-Eleven for some much needed gas. "I could swear we had enough gas, but this car seems to guzzle it as the tank gets to a quarter full."

"'S okay, Blair. I'm dying of thirst and could really use some water. You want anything?" she smiled sweetly as she got out of the car.

"Water's great, man, thanks," he replied, flipping the lever to start the flow of gas.

She waved and bounced in through the front door of the store. Browsing the cold lockers, she found the water and turned toward the counter to pay, bumping into a young man clad in jeans and a T-shirt covered with a leather jacket to fight the night air.

"Excuse me, sorry," she said as she swept passed him and up to the counter.

 _~Ding~_

The door opened, and Blair walked up to join her.

"You find everything okay?" the kid at the counter droned.

"Yeah, thanks. Also add the gas from pump 3," Blair added.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Blair saw the gun as it came into his peripheral.

"Just hold it there, cop. You and your partner busted me and my brother three months ago. He's been in juvy hall ever since," the young boy spat at him.

Blair felt a sudden charge as the gun went off several times and pulled Beverly behind him as he dove for cover. He felt the bullet hit with blinding pain as he crashed through a display to the floor.

The kid, startled by the noise of the gun, ran out the doors before anyone could stop him.

"Get an ambulance," Blair heard a woman cry, as he looked to see the blood flowing from his left arm.

"I'm fine," he whispered, turning to find Beverly and make sure she was okay. He gasped as he saw the shock in her eyes and blood covering her white cotton blouse beneath the coat he lent her to combat the chill.

"Beverly?" he called quietly. "Oh God, No! Get an ambulance and dial 911 to get the police here," he cried out, taking off his flannel shirt and pressing it into the gaping wound in Beverly's chest. "It's gonna be okay, Beverly, stay with me, please... please," he begged as he watched her eyes slowly glaze over.

"No Beverly, come on... come on," he spat through clenched teeth. **"Where the hell's that ambulance?"** he yelled, his eyes tearing as he suddenly heard the sirens.

She faded away as the ambulance pulled up to the building. " **NO!** Come on Beverly, stay with me," he cried as the EMT's forced their way onto the scene.

The paramedics worked on her for five minutes before declaring her dead on the site.

"Sorry, but there's no heart rate or respiration. Her lungs filled with blood and it looks as though the bullet hit her heart. She never had a chance. I'm so sorry," the paramedic replied quietly.

Blair backed away from the grisly scene with tears in his eyes.

"We need to check that arm out, sir," the other paramedic said comfortingly.

"It didn't happen... it didn't happen... it didn't happen..." Blair whispered his repetitive mantra through unshed tears and shock.

"Sir, we need to check out that arm. Please sit down," the paramedic repeated firmly.

Blair curled further into himself as he slid down the wall, disallowing an approach from any direction, as two uniformed officers walked into the silent store.

"Blair?" one of the officers questioned.

Blair just rocked back and forth unfazed by the recognition.

"You know him?" the paramedic asked thoughtfully. "Can you get him to consent to treatment? He's in shock," the paramedic informed the officer gently.

"Yeah, I know him, but only one person can get through to him now," he spoke honestly as his partner started to call it in.

Ten minutes later, tires screeched outside the 7-Eleven, and a large man barreled into the store.

"Where is he?" Detective James Ellison demanded.

"Back here," the officer replied softly, leading Jim back to the broken down police observer.

"Blair?" Jim spoke softly in neutral tones. "It's Jim," he announced moving silently toward his partner.

Jim crossed the barrier quickly but silently, kneeling down in front of Blair.

"You've been shot, buddy. You just need to let these guys take a look at you," Jim whispered.

Blair's dazed blue eyes turned toward his partner kneeling in front of him. "It didn't happen... it didn't happen... it didn't happen," he repeated his earlier mantra.

Jim, seeing Blair's girlfriend behind the paramedics, understood immediately and offered comfort to his partner. "Come on, Blair. Let's get that arm looked at," he suggested quietly, drawing Blair toward him.

Jim caught Blair's full weight as he slumped forward unconscious from the loss of blood.

The paramedics began working immediately as Jim lowered his unconscious partner gently to the floor.

* * *

Jim woke with a start as he heard Blair's scream reverberate throughout the loft. He took the stairs two at a time and rushed through the French doors to Blair's room, finding his partner sitting upright in his bed hyperventilating.

"It's okay, Blair," he comforted sleepily. "You're okay," he soothed.

Blair's dazed gaze took in the room. _It was just a dream,_ he thought gratefully, falling back to his bed in relief. He winced as he acknowledged the searing pain in his left arm.

"No," he cried out below his breath, tears falling down his face. Turning to Jim for confirmation, his blue eyes searched the near darkness for the eyes that could reinforce that Beverly wasn't dead. Seeing the regret touch his partner's eyes, he knew instantly.

"It really happened?" he whispered with the last bit of his strength.

Jim sat down on the edge of the bed gently. "I'm sorry, Blair. Beverly didn't make it. A bullet struck her in the heart. She died almost... instantly," he said, his voice breaking. Blair turned away as the sobs wracking his body wrenched away the last semblance of control he possessed.

Jim rubbed his back in small circles until his senses assured him that Blair had fallen asleep, exhausted with grief.

* * *

The next morning Jim had arisen early to get breakfast for his grief-stricken roommate. A bagel from his favorite bakery wouldn't take away the pain of losing his friend, but he knew that it would make the younger man feel better.

Jim turned as he heard Blair rustling in his room. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the door opened and Blair shuffled to the bathroom and then to the table.

"Thanks for last night," Blair whispered Sentinel soft.

"No problem, Chief," Jim replied sadly.

"She was only 24 years old, Jim," Blair cried, his voice breaking.

"I know, Chief," Jim reciprocated softly.

"Why?" Blair whispered.

"I dunno, Chief. You okay?"

"No," Blair managed under his breath as Jim's hand touched his shoulder, "but I will be," Blair assured as he leaned into the comforting touch of his Sentinel.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
